realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Utukku
Utukku Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 10d8+90 (135 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 40 ft (8 squares) Armor Class: 22 (-1 size, +13 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 22 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+19 Attack: Claw +15 melee (4d4+5) Full Attack: 2 claws +15 melee (4d4+5) and bite +13 melee (3d4+2) Space/Reach: 10 ft/10 ft Special Attacks: Discord, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 120 ft, iron mind, plane shift, resistance to electricity 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 21, telepathy 100 ft Saves: Fort +16 (+20 against poison), Ref +7, Will +12 Abilities: Str 21, Dex 11, Con 29, Int 16, Wis 16, Cha 18 Skills: Appraise +15, Bluff +22, Concentration +20, Diplomacy +8, Disguise +4 (+6 in character), Intimidate +20, Jump +16, Knowledge (the planes) +18, Listen +16, Search +14, Sense Motive +16, Spot +16, Survival +15 (+17 following tracks, +17 on other planes) Feats: Blind-Fight, Iron Will, Multiattack, Power Attack Environment: Tarterian Depths of Carceri Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 11-20 HD (Large); 21-30 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: --- Standing twice as tall as a human, this creature bears the head of a lion, with long quills radiating out in place of a mane. Its scaled humanoid body is dark brick-red, with a golden-red face and striped black and white spines. Huge, white claws cap its hands and feet. Its bright yellow eyes have catlike blue pupils. Utukku are vicious predators of the planes that kill all outsiders who pass through their territory, including others of their kind. Their lairs in the great ash deserts of Carceri always include impressive defenses, as each utukku must defend itself from all competitors. Utukku want no part of the intrigues of other fiends, and prey on any demons and devils they meet. Very rarely, utukku are able to travel to the Material Plane for a time to gather more treasure. Its temporarily lair there will be a more hastily made lair, built in the caverns or pits of desolate regions, such as sandy deserts and volcanic areas. While on the Material Plane, they spread misery and suffering throughout local humanoid communities. Utukku stand an average height of 12 feet tall, ranging from 11 to 14 feet tall, and weigh about 800 pounds. Utukku speak their own language, but mostly communicate via telepathy. COMBAT Utukku always use their clawed hands to slash at foes rather than using weapons (though they are known to prize magical weapons as treasure). They also make good use of their magical powers in combat. These creatures are rather hardy, due to the harsh nature of their home plane. They always attack any extraplanar creatures on sight, unless outnumbered or overpowered. Discord (Sp): Once per day, an utukku can cause all creatures within 60 feet to immediately fall to loud bickering and arguing, allowing them to take no other actions. If affected creatures are of different alignments, there is a 50% probability that they attack each other. The bickering lasts for 5d4 rounds, any fighting for 2d4 rounds. A successful Will save (DC 19) negates the effect. This is a mind-affecting, compulsion effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will - comprehend languages, detect evil, detect good, detect magic, see invisibility; 3/day - cause fear (DC 15), darkness, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), lightning bolt (DC 17); 1/day - control weather; 1/week - contagion (DC 18), polymorph. Caster level 18th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Iron Mind (Ex): An utukku is immune to all magical and psionic mind-affecting divination effects, including telepathy. Plane Shift (Sp): Once per century, an utukku can leave Carceri to plane shift itself into the Material Plane; it can remain on the Material Plane for one year, after which it automatically shifts back to its home plane, taking up to 4,000 pounds of material with it. Originally found in Dragon Magazine #89 (“Creature Catalog,” September 1984, Roger Moore) Category:Outsiders Category:Inhabitants of Carceri